


je m'appelle heejin

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Falling In Love, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mutual Pining, They're All Gay, heejin is from beauxbatons, her friends are tired, hyunjin is w h i p p e d, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which slytherin kim hyunjin meets beauxbatons transfer jeon heejin.





	je m'appelle heejin

“more coffee. now,” kim hyunjin demands, shoving her empty cup towards jung jinsoul, the older girl rolling her eyes as she fulfills the girl’s request. both girls are eating at their housetable, surrounded by the rest of their slytherin classmates. 

“why the fuck did we have to wake up so early anyways? i haven’t even woken up for morning classes on time,” ha sooyoung grumbles, stabbing a spoon into her cereal. 

“dumbledore had an announcement to make,” kim jennie, a pretty girl only a few years older than them, answers, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. 

“is it one of his discoveries again?” 

“if it is, he won’t live for much longer,” sooyoung glared darkly at the man seated in front of them, now standing up and coughing to attract the attention of the sluggish students. 

“good morning everyone,” he greets cheerfully. “i have called you all today to inform you of a student transferring programme that we’ve recently launched. we will have sent one of our students, ahn hyejin, and in return, are receiving a new student from beauxbatons. please meet jeon heejin!” the doors to the dining hall creak open, and a girl stands there. a beautiful girl, hyunjin noted, and could see everyone around her noticing the same fact, sitting up straighter and trying to take a peek at the new girl. she’s slightly shorter than hyunjin, and wears the pale blue uniform of beauxbatons, one that fits her slim figure well. her hair is curled over her shoulders and hyunjin could spot a mole next to her big brown eyes, framed by dark eyelashes. her pale pink lips -

(“perfect for kissing,” hyunjin mumbled dazedly) 

are currently stretched into a bright beam as she strides up to dumbledore, bowing politely. dumbledore bows back, gesturing to the stool placed on stage, allowing heejin to sit down before placing the hat on her head. it rests there for a few moments, before the seams split open and the hat roars 

“Gryffindor!” said house bursts into cheers, and heejin breaks into a smile as her beauxbatons uniform melt away to reveal black robes, her tie now striped with crimson and gold as she runs over to her new table, kim jungeun already making place for her. 

“-hyunjin did you hear what i said?” sooyoung asks impatiently. hyunjin blinks at her friend, shaking her head. “i said, that heejin must be korean too. her last name is jeon,” 

“like jeon jungkook?” jinsoul questions. 

“not every jeon is related jinsoul-ah,” 

“i mean, they could be, right hyunjin?” jinsoul asks hyunjin, the girl ignoring her, busy staring at heejin, having already made friends and now laughing with them loudly. 

“i wonder if she likes french toast,” she mumbled distractedly.

 

it’s only been three days since jeon heejin’s arrival to hogwarts, and she had the entire school wrapped around her fingers. 

“she must be part veela,” hufflepuff choi yerim said, as they watched yet another boy get ask heejin out. gryffindor kim jungeun rolls her eyes. 

“for the last time yerim, she’s not,” she says exasperatedly. 

the boy, predictably, gets rejected by heejin, the girl doing so while smiling apologetically, cheering the boy up by telling him a joke that leaves him chuckling.

“even when she’s breaking hearts she’s doing it flawlessly,” hufflepuff im yeojin adds. 

“are you guys done gawking at heejin yet?” jungeun crosses her arms. “because we’re going to be late to our divination lesson if we keep on dawdling,” sighing, they part ways, jungeun going to pull heejin away while jinsoul and hyunjin head to their class. 

“so,” jinsoul says casually. “heejin huh?” hyunjin feels a blush rise up to her cheeks, looking away stubbornly. 

“what about her?” she returns back. jinsoul doesn’t look fooled by her smooth demeanor.

“you’re in love with her aren’t you?” it’s useless hiding things from jinsoul, the girl extremely observant despite her ‘dumb blonde’ attitude, so hyunjin confesses. 

“she’s so pretty unnie,” she groans. “and she’s friendly and sweet and laughs all the time,”

“why don’t you get to know her then?” 

“unnie no. that’s a terrible idea,” jinsoul raises an eyebrow. 

“why’s that?” 

“for the same reason you religiously avoid jungeun unnie; she’s popular and ridiculously pretty,” the girl’s cheeks light up at the mention of her crush.

“don’t bring jungeun into this!” 

“it’s the same situation!” jinsoul shakes her arms around, eyebrows knitting together as she thinks. 

“how about this. if i talk to jungeun, you have to talk to heejin,” jinsoul suggests. hyunjin nods immediately. there’s no way she’d be talking to heejin any time soon. jinsoul unnie would never have the guts to speak to jungeun unnie. 

 

hyunjin is proven wrong when she sees jinsoul a few days later, the girl having an lipstick imprint on her cheek, and a smug grin on her lips as she walks over to hyunjin. ravenclaw and future head girl, jo haseul, drops her book on her girlfriend’s, hufflepuff wong kahei, head. 

“haseul!” 

“sorry unnie!” haseul apologizes, rubbing over the red spot on the girl’s forehead. hyunjin is too busy gaping at jinsoul to take notice of them. 

“way to go jinsoul unnie! now hyunjin-unnie can finally talk to heejin unnie!” hufflepuff kim jiwoo cheers. 

“shut up jiwoo!” hyunjin’s words have no real heat in them as she holds her head in her hands, full of despair.

“why isn’t hyunjin unnie talking to heejin unnie?” kim chaewon, ravenclaw’s resident’s sweetheart, asks in a soft voice. 

“because she has the world’s biggest crush on her!” yeojin dodges the half hearted hit hyunjin aims at her. 

“i do not!” 

“that’s a shame,” haseul joins the conversation. “because i’m pretty sure she likes you,” time freezes as hyunjin’s head whips to face the older girl. 

“what?” she breathes out. 

“yeah. i overheard her telling chaeyoung that she thought you were cute,” hyunjin grabs the girl’s collar, shaking her to and fro. 

“why didn’t you tell me?!” 

“you never asked!” haseul says back helplessly. kahei untangles hyunjin’s fingers from her girlfriend’s collar. “why hasn’t she talked to me if she thinks i’m cute?” hyunjin plops back down. 

“because you dumbass,” sooyoung looks like she’s in pain. “she can’t speak english properly,” 

“and i speak mainly english,” hyunjin mutters slowly. sooyoung throws up her hands. 

“so there is a brain in there!” she exclaims. 

“heejin unnie’s half-korean and half-french,” chaewon informs. “she went to beauxbatons because her parents thought she couldn’t cope with how heavy the english is here,” 

“how do you know?” 

“because, unlike you, we actually talk to heejin. she’s fun to be around,” slytherin son hyejoo, usually silent, pipes up from her position on chaewon’s lap. “if if you try talking to her, you’ll find her to be the same,” 

 

the next day, hyunjin marches towards heejin, sitting down next to her. “you’re french right?” she asks. heejin, even prettier up close what the fuck, blinks, before she’s nodding. “what do you think about french toast?” heejin tilts her head, pursing her lips as she thinks over the question.

“it depends really on the bakery that’s selling it, but i usually love french toast,” hyunjin unconsciously lets out a breath she was holding. “do you like bread?” hyunjin nods furiously. 

“it’s my favorite thing to eat! ever since i was a kid, i would eat mostly bread and only bread-,” a hand comes out to swat at her head, and she whines at jungeun. 

“at least introduce yourself before dragging heejin into your bread obsession,” she scolds as she takes a seat. hyunjin rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

“sorry about that,” she smiles charmingly, holding out her hand. “my name’s kim hyunjin. slytherin’s one and only queen,” 

“more like one of slytherin’s many dumb bitches,” she glared at jungeun.

“i know where you live unnie,” she threatens. a light giggle, and there’s a soft hand shaking her own, heejin smiling back at her.

“bonjour je m’appelle heejin,” she greets. 

“i have no idea what you said, but same,” 

 

jinsoul ends up being right when she had said that heejin is fun to be around. in the time they spent together, hyunjin gets to know a lot about her. heejin’s favorite color is pink. she loved animals, especially rabbits, but is allergic to their fur. she and haseul bonded over their fear of birds. she went to beauxbatons because all of her older sisters had gone there, and was part of their performance programme. she had always loved dancing and singing and thought about pursuing a future in it. hyunjin also gets to notice small things about the girl. like how her laugh is always cheerful and loud. how she pouts when she wants something. how she’s not the best at speaking in english and ends up switching to korean or french between their conversations. how heejin wears floral perfume, and likes french pastries (‘they’re delicious hyunjinnie’) and hyunjin may be slightly in love with-

“hyunjin!” heejin comes running out of the owlery, holding a hefty parcel in her arms. “open it!” hyunjin carefully opens the parcel, looking down at what appears to be a box of …. bread? “you said that you had never tried french bread, so i asked one of my sisters to sent me some,” hyunjin looks up at heejin, bashful and messing with her fingers, and throws her arms around the shorter girl in a tight hug. 

scratch that. she’s definitely in love with jeon heejin.

 

now that she’s come to realization, she’s even more fucked. because good-looking boys and girls are practically lining up to ask heejin out, and with the recent one, she had politely declined and said ‘my heart already belongs to someone else’

someone else? heejin had never told her about liking someone else! 

“i can hear you thinking from all the way here,” sooyoung groans. “stop it,” hyunjin remains silent, biting down onto her bottom lip. “what, no snappy retort?” the older girl sits up, taking in hyunjin’s stressed demeanor. 

“what’s up hyunjin-ah?” yerim asks gently. 

“h-has heejin ever mentioned liking someone else?” they’re all on their guard immediately, eyes sliding off her to look somewhere else. “so she has hasn’t she,” she mutters bitterly. 

“look she talks to us because she can’t talk about this person to you,” hyejoo says. 

“why?” hyejoo doesn’t say anything, lips pressed into a tight line. “am i really that bad of a best friend?”

“of course not hyunjin-ah!” haseul protests, pulling hyunjin into her arms, running a calming hand through the girl’s hair. “it’s just not right for us to reveal how heejin likes without her permission,” 

“talk to her about it,” kahei implores. “it’s going to be the only way you’re going to get answers to your questions,”

 

hyunjin finds heejin after the girl’s herbology class, smile freezing when she sees her talking to jeon jungkook, gryffindor’s star seeker and heartthrob. she watches as heejin laughs, hitting jungkook’s arm playfully, both of them appearing close. this was a terrible idea, she thinks to herself, trying to move away, but heejin’s spotted her. 

“hyunjin!” she runs up to her, attempting to link their arms, looking confused when hyunjin shrugs her off. 

“so jungkook’s the person you like?” is all she says. heejin’s smile slips off her lips. 

“who told you about that?”

“i heard you telling hansol that you liked someone else. never thought it’d be golden boy jungkook,” heejin bristles. 

“what, think i’m not good enough for him?” 

“of course you are! i’m just annoyed that-”

“that what? that i might like someone else? so i didn’t tell you. so what?”

“we’re best friends heejin! we’re supposed to be telling each other things like this all the time,”

“well i made one mistake, but you don’t need to get so worked up about it,” 

“yes i do!”

“why?” 

“because i’m in love with you!” hyunjin blurts out, clapping a hand over her lips as soon as she realizes what she did. she just confessed her love to heejin. a heejin who, apparently, likes someone else. heejin, who’s currently looking at hyunjin with eyes the size of dinner plates. hyunjin’s always been bad at these type of situations, so, she does the only thing she can do. she glances at her (watch-less) wrist and laughs nervously. “shit i’m going to be late to divination. gotta go heejin,” hyunjin runs out of the courtyard, into her dorm, collapsing on her bed and trying to breathe. 

“hyunjin?” of course, jinsoul will be here, with jungeun and kahei sitting up on her bed, all three girls peering at her. “how’d it go?” hyunjin bursts into tears.

 

she sits in the dining hall, picking at her slice of bread, pushing it away. “you’re not eating your bread?” yeojin’s scandalizes voice asks, and she shakes her head. 

“i can’t stomach it,” she mumbles. 

“wow,” sooyoung nudges jiwoo. “heejin really did a number on you,” several voices hush her at the same time. “oh, sorry hyunjin-ah. i forgot,” hyunjin shakes it off, smiling weakly. 

“it’s okay unnie. i don’t mind,” 

“kim hyunjin!” she starts at the familiar voice, turning around to find heejin standing in the middle of the dining hall, before she’s surrounded by a swarm of white doves, chirping out a cheery tune. faintly, she can hear haseul yelping and ducking behind chaewon for protection, but all she can focus on is heejin. the girl’s eyeing the birds just as warily as haseul is, but striding forward determinedly. “kim hyunjin,” she repeats, holding out flowers, a bouquet comprised completely of bright yellow flowers. “i’ve liked you ever since i stepped into this hal to get sorted and saw you sitting at the slytherin table,” she starts, voice echoing in the silent room. “i was always too shy to approach you, and was so glad when you came to me and asked if i liked french toast. i like everything about you. how you always look flawless even after staying up all night trying to beat hyejoo at video games. how you’re obsessed with bread and always steal mine. how you always harass everyone to show you their cats and spend hours cooing over them. how, when you laugh, your eyes scrunch up adorably. how you tried learning to speak french for me even when you sucked at it. you’re my best friend hyunjin, because you always manage to make me smile and feel so happy. you asked why i couldn’t tell you about the person i liked. it’s because it’s you. everything about you is electrifying hyunjin, and it’s always been you who i like, who i love. and i would like it to stay that way for a long time. so, kim hyunjin, will you please be my girlfriend?” her mouth drops open, thinking that it’s a joke, but heejin’s eyes are full of sincerity. 

“yes,” it’s a mere whisper, but they all hear it all the same. heejin’s face cracks into a wide beam and she encases hyunjin in a hug. “what about jungkook oppa though?” she asked curiously. heejin rolls her eyes at her. 

“hyunjin, jungkook oppa is my cousin,” she answered. “and he’s been pining after kim taehyung for literal years. how could you believe i was in love with him?” hyunjin is silent for a few moments. 

“your beauty clouded my judgement?” she offers. heejin laughs, the laugh fading into a whimper when the white doves start crooning around them, pressing her face into hyunjin’s neck. she looks down at her, amused. “are you crying because of the birds or because i said yes?” she asks. 

“the birds,” heejin replies. “you,” there’s a pause. “both,” she admits. “but mainly you,” hyunjin lets the laugh bubble past her lips, kissing the girl, her girlfriend, again.

 

b o n u s ;

 

“fuck it. i’m ready to become a strip,” sooyoung throws her defence against the dark arts textbook away from her, scowling darkly. 

“you mean a stripper?” haseul corrects, half-amused, half-scolding as she retrieves the book for the older girl before taking her place next to kahei, the pink haired girl tangling their fingers together. 

“you strip in both names,” sooyoung says dismissively. “jiwoo, would you still love me if i fail my n.e.w.t.s, right?” 

“i’d love you no matter what sooyoung unnie,” comes the quick reply, sooyoung grinning and pressing a soft kiss against jiwoo’s forehead. 

“ew,” hyunjin gags, joining her friends, snuggling up next to heejin. 

“hello mon amour,” heejin kisses her softly, the french accent still visible even after staying in hogwarts for almost a year now. 

“ew,” yerim imitates her. “all couples refrain from pda in front of the singles,” she said, pointing to herself. 

“i’m glad being single. the ladies would go crazy over me,” yeojin states confidently, everyone laughing at her.

“you wouldn’t be single if you accepted that love note from that pretty senior yerim-ah,” jungeun pointed out. 

“which pretty senior?” chaewon inquired, eyes shining. 

“no one for you to focus on chawon,” hyejoo grumbled, tugging the girl closer. 

“you don’t need to worry hyejoo. somehow chaewon’s obsessed with you and only you,” hyejoo puffs up proudly at jinsoul’s words, chaewon blushing. 

“which senior yerim?!” yeojin persisted. 

“none of your business tadople!”

“haseul unnie yerim unnie’s bullying me!”

“enough children eomma’s stressed enough-”

hyunjin hummed happily as she gazed around at her friends. they were an odd bunch sure, a mixture of different houses and personalities, but they were family. she brushed a kiss against heejin’s lips again, feeling happiness bloom in her chest when the other laughed. there’s no place she’d rather be than in the arms of her girlfriend, surrounded by her crack ass friends.

**Author's Note:**

> this was all based on LOONA TV episode one when heejin goes 'je m'appelle heejin'  
> i tried and i hope you all like it. feel free to leave kudos and comments~


End file.
